


Sweet Southern Comfort

by ggfhockey



Series: porn from the porn gulag [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Car Sex, Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Title from a Country Song, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, good pipe in the moonlight, porn from the porn gulag, southern sapnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggfhockey/pseuds/ggfhockey
Summary: Never thought a local boy I met on a shitty fucking island would end up being that sweet to me.sapnapxreader with no use of y/n.Sweet southern sapnap laying pipe in the moonlight in the texas summer.this work contains graphic depictions of sex, read at your own risk.
Relationships: Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)/Reader
Series: porn from the porn gulag [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168052
Comments: 21
Kudos: 106





	Sweet Southern Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other fics on here and on wattpad!  
> @ggsould  
> You can also follow me on twitter!  
> @sisnap_  
> I post update notifications and sneak peeks so make sure to check it out!  
> Hope you enjoy!

I swear to God, it must be 110 in the shade today. I'm sweating, even in just a swimsuit top and cutoffs. My friends elected that today was the day to come hang out at the dam, swim in the river and lay out on the little island in the middle and tan. We've been out in the sun for a considerable amount of time just messing around, sipping shitty beer and listening to old country on 101.5 from the small solar radio Ellen brought out with the 18 rack and the towels. 

"I'm too fucking hot." I say, sitting up and downing the rest of my warm beer. We really need a cooler for next time.Before I walk off the concrete pad that makes up most of the shitty island, I drop my shorts so I'm just in my swimsuit, and then I'm headed down the dirt embankment on one side into the river. The water is warm too, but I'm so hot it feels cool on my skin. I want to float, but that means ending up downriver, so instead I just dunk myself under the water, a dark green mess of silt and other gross shit, but it's the cleanest around so here we are. When I come back up out of the water I hear Ellen and Trina talking to some guys, wading their way out to the island from the other side of the river with more beer in a cooler, thank god, and an umbrella.

There's three of them, all unfairly attractive. The tall one catches my eye right off the bat, all tan and lithe, built like a swimmer with blonde hair that shines under the texas sun. He's hot, no doubt, but then I see his friend. Dark brown hair, neat beard that I could definitely picture rubbing my skin raw as he kissed me. He's tall, not as tall as the fucking giant to his left, and built like he could definitely do some damage in football. He's got the biggest fucking smile on his face laughing at something Ellen said, and I make it my mission to score a date with him. The other one, dark hair and pale as a mother definitely needs to spend some time in the sun, but the beard guy has a healthy tan, arms much darker than his chest, most likely from working outside. Farmer's tan, I think it's called. I walk back up out of the water, squeezing some of the water out of my hair and pulling my shorts back on. 

Nick, he introduces himself as, Clay is the tall one and George is the pale one. He has a cute accent, but Nick is definitely the local, Clay seeming out of place when he pulls a face at the way the bottom of the river feels against his feet. 

"Mind if we hang here with y'all?" His drawl is light, but it's there, and it's adorable. Ellen looks like he just hung the fucking moon, scooting on her towel and beckoning Clay down to sit with her. George pulls his own out of the bag he held high above his head while crossing the river, settles near Trina and pulls her from her phone into the conversation. Nick sits on a broken off piece of concrete near me, and now that I see him up closer I know that my mission definitely has to come to fruition. I can see the outline of his cock through his swim trunks, and soft it's impressive. Ellen says something about moving out here for college, and Nick asks "U of T or A&M." to which Ellen gives a big smile.

"I'm an aggie, of course. We all are. I'm in ag sciences, and Trina's majoring in special ed." It's true. Ellen is a fucking farming major, wants to be a farm vet. She is the picture of dumb blonde, but she's insanely fucking smart, uses the dumb blonde to her advantage. All three of us like to joke about her going full Elle Woods and going to law school over a boy. She would. Nick turns to look at me.

"What about you, whatcha studyin'?" 

"Sports management. I'm on the softball team, too." He lets out a low whistle at that, then laughs.

"I oughtta bow, I'm in the presence of an Aggie athlete, hot damn." I laugh with him a little, and then groan at the heat again.

"Fuckin' come back, clouds, I'm roasting out here." All of us end up laughing at that, and then Clay says some dumb shit asking if I'm dating either of my friends. George literally rocks his shit with a slap on the back of his head.

"That's fucking rude, Dream." He looks a little sheepish.

"You know, she plays softball! It's a whole thing! If you are like, pop off, but I just wanted to know." 

"No, I'm not gay." I laugh. It's kind of funny, normally ends up a running joke with my team that all of us are actually straight. "20 dollars is 20 dollars though." I say, and then blow a kiss in Ellen and Trina's direction, which earns another group laugh. 

"Come here bitch." Ellen says before pressing a loud kiss to my cheek. "You're my favorite bitch." Trina makes an indignant sound and Ellen rolls her eyes and kisses Trina's cheek as well. 

Beer and conversation flows till our 18 rack is gone, crushed cans gathered and put in the box. I'm a little disappointed I can't get more buzzed and then Nick is pressing a freezing can of peach twisted tea into my hand. "Out here getting spoiled. Wanna be my sugar daddy?" Nick chokes on his own drink, sunburnt face flushing an even deeper red. Daddy kink? Interesting. I can see it, kinda hot. 

I'm definitely tipsy, working through what I think is my fifth can, Nick still sipping on his first, which isn't even alcohol. Lame. I comment on it and he laughs, says something about being a designated driver for the idiot friends. Trina is ours, doesn't like drinking unless its in private. 

The sun is dropping low in the sky. We've been out here all day, were here for hours before the boys showed up. We've already exchanged numbers, I'm silently cheering for myself getting Nick's number even if it's just through a groupchat. Ellen is demanding to take group pictures for her instagram, and I want some individuals too. I look hot as all fuck in this swimsuit, all black and strappy and extremely skimpy. People around here would call it hoochie, but where I'm from it's plain slutty. Nick can't seem to look away from me as I pose for pictures that Ellen takes with my phone. I take a few for her, and a couple for Trina as well, and I notice that Nick is still looking, eyes basically glued to my chest. 

We get Ellen's group photos, real nice ones too. There's a couple where Nick looks pained, the same few where I dropped my sunglasses and bent down to pick them up. I'm having fun, a lot of it, all of us are. Ellen asks Trina and I if we'd be okay with the boys coming back to our apartment that we share, us and two more housemates who went home for the summer, would rather suffer through family time than the sweltering texas heat. I'm totally down, wanna try to get Nick in my bed tonight, but I don't think Trina will go for it. Until she looks at George and blushes more than I think I've ever seen before. We switch me and Clay, so I can give Nick directions to our place and let him in. 

Nick's car is parked on the other side of the river from the one we came in, and George has decided to go with Trina, Ellen, and Clay, so only Nick and I make the journey through the river and the woods. Our path is lit by the light of the sunset, night just as hot and buggy as the day. There are gnats flying circles around my head, an occasional mosquito biting me. It's definitely summer here in texas, but I kind of love it. We make small talk along the way, about where Nick is from, apparently living just outside Houston his whole life. He squawks a laugh when I say I'm from Texarkana, but grew up in Orlando. 

"Clay's from Orlando." 

"The fuck? What's he doing all the way out here?"

"You're out here? What?" I'm laughing. We finally reach the hill Nick has his car parked on. I'm scanning for the taillights that come on when he unlocks it with the remote key, and nearly grab him and kiss the life out of him when I see a black Ford F-350 at the side of the road about halfway up, tailights bright red. If you can't tell already, I kind of have a think for the local boys. The accents and the sweetness drilled into them by their mothers, the hard work and the body from farm fitness. I am nothing if not weak for a boy with a big ass truck and a big ass dick. It's lifted to all shit, definitely the car Ellen would make fun of, claiming the driver was compensating. If what I saw earlier is any indication, she might have to change that opinion. 

I can barely climb up into it, pulling on the handle above the door and the junction of the door and the cab to get in. It's small inside the cab, one row of bench seats and no center console, just a lap belt. It's got McDonald's trash stuffed behind the bench seat, reeks of pot and fries, although it's not a bad smell. Nick grabs something, a backpack, from the truck bed, and hides in the dark, reappearing in boxers and a white t shirt, pulling up Longhorns basketball shorts, ugly and orange. "You really wanna wear those in an Aggie house?" Nick laughs a little.

I feel a little uncomfy that he's dressed and I'm in basically underwear and nonexistent shorts in his front seat. He must notice because then there's a t shirt in my lap, a faded blue shirt covered in paint stains, but it smells nice and clean. "Thanks." I pull it on, taking my swimsuit top off underneath it. I am fucking freezing now that we're at the car, outside heat forgotten as the ac blasts. The radio ends up on the same station from earlier, playing a few songs I recognize but mostly new shit, pop country. Nick fiddles with the dial and lands on some station I've never seen before. There's a bit of static, and then that one Sam Hunt song comes on. It's still pop country, emphasis on the pop, but it's got a good chorus and Nick hums along low in his throat. I want to get a little rowdy, so I turn the radio dial up, blaring the song and rolling my window down with the crank on the door. Nick mirrors it, turning the AC off and relaxing where he's driving. I unclip my seatbelt, shift into the middle and get the lap belt secured while I snuggle up into his side.

He's warm, as is the air flowing in from the window. We're definitely going under the speed limit, but the road is empty and the vibe is nice. It's quiet save the occasional direction from me to him, the occasional whisper of lyrics to a song from Nick. All too soon, we're stopping, and I think it's my apartment until I look up from where I'd been basically asleep against the guy. We're in the middle of some goddamn cornfield God knows where, and there are stars everywhere. This is something I'd never see back where I grew up, makes me endlessly glad I moved out here. Nick pulls two blankets out from under the bed of the truck, in some weird secret compartment back there. I'm watching through the back windshield, and then he's pulling me back into the warm night air. The door is still open, keys still in the ignition and music playing over the radio. He's got them both laid all the way out, hops up into it with ease and offering me a hand to get up. 

After a bit of shuffling, we end up side by side, arms brushing, staring at the stars. Nick's still somewhat humming to the music on the radio, slow and steady. It's surreal, feels like a dream to be laying here, watching what feels like the whole world. "S'pretty." Nick blushes a bit, wrings his hands in his lap.

"Figured you'd like it. Pretty things go well together." See? This is why I love the local boys. Sweet as fucking sugar, they're raised right. Want my kids to end up like that. It's my turn to go red, face flushed at the compliment and the heat, which feels like it's picking up. I know it's just me, but still. I can feel his eyes on me, turn to look right back at him. His eyes are wide, a deep chocolate color almost drowned by his pupils in the light. "Think nature's a good look for you. Thought when I saw you earlier, all sunny and smiling, that you were the prettiest girl I've ever seen. But now, I have to reconsider." He hums, shifting so he's laying on his side. A calloused hand comes up to tuck loose hair behind my ear, still damp from sweat and river water, tangled to all hell. I look like a fucking mess right now, even a blind man could see that. Still, his words feel like they ring true. 

"You're so sweet." He laughs light, low, a little rough. 

"Yeah? My mama would love to hear you say that." His mama, oh good lord. 

"S'true." I lean forward to hide my face in his chest, but he catches me, two fingers gently guiding me to look at him.

"You think so?" His face is right there, eyes looking right back to mine. I don't know who moves, who starts it, but suddenly there's soft lips pressed to mine, gentle and slow. It feels monumental, like this kiss is the tip of the iceberg revealing so much more of what could be. It's sweet, lazy, hands coming up to play with the ends of my hair, a thumb brushing against my cheek as he pulls me ever so closer, deepens the kiss with a fluidity that reminds me of the river we were just in. He ebbs and flows, gives and takes from me, and I let him, eager and vibrating with excitement. Pulling apart to breathe is bittersweet, want to keep kissing him. It's intoxicating, better than any drink or drug.

"Yeah, think you're pretty sweet. Nice to me." He smiles, wide and true and happy. A quick peck gets pressed to my lips.

"Gotta be sweet to such a pretty girl." The way he talks, honey and tobacco, sweet and addicting. It gives me a head rush, makes me feel high on his words. "Such a pretty girl, so nice and sweet and perfect. So good to me." I need to kiss him again, collide with him hard and hungry, but he waits for me to tire myself out, go back to being patient, back to the sweet lazy kisses. "Gotta be good to you too, darlin'" He says between kisses, shifting us so he's braced up on his arms above me, still all gentle touches to my face, sweet hands playing in my hair. I'm desperate for him to grab, pull, take. Be the big strong man and rip me apart. In a way, this does the same thing. I feel myself getting desperate for his touch, light as a feather, not intended to be teasing but torturously soft and slow. 

It takes a minute, a bit of maneuvering, but eventually we're flipped. I lean down to kiss him, but he crosses his arms behind his head, stares at me like I hung the fucking moon, smiles like he's fucking crazy. "You look so good like this, darlin'. So pretty for me." Hell yeah I do. He let's me kiss him and I've learned my lesson. Soft, slow, patient. It's syrupy sweet, slower than molasses in january and somehow every bit as heated as the hungry and heavy desperation I'm used to. It's a nice juxtaposition, taking this so slow when, if you think about it, we're moving so fast with this. 

Finally, after what feels like eons, Nick's hands are calloused and rough against my hips, the softest touch underneath his shirt on me. I whimper, wanting him to go faster, to take rather than to discover. "Sound so pretty for me too, yeah darlin'?" That fucking drawl, the fucking darlin' should not affect me this way. I'm aching between my legs, craving his touch wherever I can get it. "All I gotta do is touch you, huh." Calloused fingers climbing higher, brushing the under of my breasts before tweaking my nipples, hard and harsh, the first time he's been anything but gentle. I'm too desperate for him to be embarrassed about the moan it rips from me, repeat the sound and he pinches, pulls, and then tugs the shirt up and over my head. I adjust so he can sit up, mouth latching onto my newly exposed collarbones and biting harshly before soothing it with his tongue, only to bite again. After so little touch, it's overwhelming, has me whining for more, for his hands somewhere, anywhere. They return to my breast, rolling, pulling, pinching, torturing my sensitive self, a hand dropping only to be replaced by his mouth, tongue lathing and lips sucking. I arch into the touch as best I can, nearly regret it when his mouth detaches and he groans.

"God, how the fuck are you so fucking good to me, so sweet for me darlin'." He switches sides, extra hand coming to fiddle with the button of my shorts. It's nothing I've ever felt before, desire to please Nick, to hear the praises he sings to me, it's all consuming. I'm gasping, hands carding up through his hair one final time before tugging on his shirt, pulling the back up and whining.

"Nick, fuckin', Nick-" I say as he bites, pinches, sucks, and pulls. I'm going to have bruises in the morning, can't wait to see the marks he'll leave on me. He pulls off, shirt discarded and position adjusted so he can blanket over me, turn his attention back to my chest. I buck my hips up, craving those rough weighty hands inside me, want to see how he'll fuck me. One comes down to grip my hip, hold me in place atop the blanket. The other gets to dragging my shorts down, untying the sides of my swimsuit and fully exposing me to him.

"Jesus Christ, Darlin'." He leans down, kisses my lips, my stomach, right above my clit. "So fucking pretty like this, look so good for me." I try to roll my hips, spur him on, but his grip holds tight. "Should act good for me too." It's poisonous, but the best kind, devilish demand dripping, sticky sweet, and disguised as the best dessert. I want to, need to be good for him, but I need him to touch me, fuck me, tear me apart. 

"Please." I say, eyes straining to meet his, tears welling in the corners. "Nick, please, need you." He smiles, sweet as can be, while he drags his fingers down my hips, strong hands spreading my legs before that fucking smile turns into a tongue curling on my clit. My nerves are on fire with pleasure, feels so fucking good. "So fucking good to me, please, fuck, daddy-" He's up, off, one hand struggling to push his shorts and his boxers down, the other planting next to my head as he kisses me, finally the desperate and dirty I've been craving. There's two fingers pushing inside me and a thumb on my clit, spreading and curling and circling. The stars in the sky double as he pets at the sweet spot in my pussy, once, twice, three times, drinks in the moans I make under him as I cum hard, trying to pull away from his fingers while still desperate for his touch. 

Nick doesn't let up, keeps fucking me with his fingers, tongue returning to lick and suck at my clit while his other hand pumps his cock, makes sure he can fit without hurting me. I'm so fucking desperate for him I could take him no issue, but he's sweet to me, wants to make this nice for both of us. The overwhelming pleasure of the overstimulation fades, and Nick is pulling back, dragging the fingers that were inside of me to his mouth and licking it off before unzipping a pocket in his bag, pulling out a condom. Gold wrapper shit. Good god, I can't wait for him to fuck me. He rolls it down his cock then lets it hang, mouth coming to lap at my pussy. "Taste so sweet, all for me, huh, darlin'."

"Fuck, daddy please, fuck me!" Nick comes up to kiss me again, lining his cock up with me and slowly pushing in. The resolve I broke earlier has repaired itself, and I want to break it, break him so he'll do it right back. My hips roll, forcing the rest of his cock deep inside me and earning a loud moan from both of us. 

"Thought I told you to be a good girl, huh?" Nick growls, low and dark and animalistic in my ear, pulling back till the head of his cock just barely touches my pussy before he fucks right back in, thrusting with so much force that I can feel the truck rocking underneath us. He's brutal, hard and fast, one strong hand coming to pin my hands above my head, another pushing low against my stomach. I can feel his cock butt up against his hand from inside me, and it's such a fucking head rush. My eyes are rolled back into my head, mouth open and panting between moans. He feels so fucking good.

"Fuck, Nick, cock's so big." He laughs, just a little.

"My name sounds good in your mouth, darlin', but I don't like your dirty words. Thought you were s'posed to be my good girl?" I can't help but keen, repeating 'sorry' like a mantra while he doubles down, fucking me fast and filthy. The hand he has pressing against my stomach comes up, wraps around my throat, deadly touch light as a feather. 

"Da-" I start to say, just as his hand squeezes, hard enough to bruise. It's electric, and I feel burning pleasure boiling in my stomach. "Close!" I choke out, arms coming to wrap my hands around his wrist, legs kicking out and hips rolling to meet Nick's as I'm cumming, clenching down on his cock as it twitches inside of me. Nick groans loud in my ear as he empties into the condom, keeps fucking both of us through it till he can't anymore.

He pulls out and ties the condom, throwing it out into the cornfield. It earns a giggle from me, Nick raising an eyebrow before busting into that sweet smile and laughing. He comes to just blanket himself overtop of me, head laying on my chest and fingers drawing mindless patterns on my skin. We lay there together until the birds of morning start calling. "We really just-" I cut myself off with a laugh. "We fucked under the moonlight and waited till morning. That happened." Nick shakes his head, but still, he's grinning. We start to get headed to my apartment like we planned last night, my phone thoroughly blown up with texts and calls from my roommates. 

got that good pipe n the moonlight last night ladies, dont worry ab lil ole me.

I shoot off my own text to our roomie group chat, start to direct Nick back to the apartment. It's a long drive, spent tucked into Nick's side with his arm looped around me. It dewed last night, makes the morning before sunrise cool and calming. Even after delaying it for as long as we could, getting drive thru breakfast and eating it in the parking lot and making out in the parking lot once we were done, we have to leave the little world we've made in Nick's truck. 

"We should go on a date sometime, yeah?" He says, hand pulling at the hair on the nape of his neck. He's parked in our garage, blushing behind the wheel.

"Yeah, we should." I say, smiling up at him. "But you should ask me the right way cause you want to go on a date with me, not just cause you should."

"Would you like to go on a date with me, darlin'?" 

"'Course, sugar." I laugh, pulling him out of the truck and up to the apartment with me. "We could go right now, hoss."

"Hey, don't be pokin' fun at me." But he's laughing, and holding the door open for me into my own apartment building. 

Sweet local boy, how about that? His mama should know about that. Good job with this one.

**Author's Note:**

> literally 4243 words of sweet southern sapdaddy that i wrote at literally like 4 am before my 8 am class.


End file.
